Drabbles of Senior Year
by CynKyuketsuki
Summary: Crossover between more than just the mentioned stuff. Lol. Enjoy these silly drabbles from my senior year.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bunch 'a drabbles I wrote wayyy back when I was in high school [senior year, duh]. Hope you guys enjoy. :]**

* * *

**Senior Year's Drabbles****  
-::Chapter One::-**

The group was loud and rather irritating as she finally gave up working and started playing a game of solitaire. The seven boys of her class were at their usual high of chatting to the point where her red SkullCandy headphones couldn't tone them out. Sighing to herself, she listened as they talked amongst themselves, thoroughly ignoring her as always. Thankful for the being ignored, she fell into a familiar pattern of merely listening and being entertained. She glanced around, noting that the class clowns, whose goal was merely to out-clown one another, Joey and Tristan she recalled, were once again at their antic-high of the day. _'-Say, Reno-kun.-'_ the girl asked telepathically as she sat bored and typing all in one little bundle.

-What ya want, kiddo?- A voice rang in her head.

'-Why you always gotta call me that?-' the girl asked back. '-Ugh, never mind. You and the guys getting me after this?-'

-Don't we always, Patience?- a second and more familiar voice asked, causing the girl to smile a little, grey/blue eyes glancing at where Joey stood at his computer, talking about something along the lines of some girl he'd met that had hit on him. Patience, of course, knew better. Joey Wheeler was a bit of a man-hoe around the campus. Reaching up, she brushed a few stray strands of deep brown hair from her face as she began shutting down the computer. The boys were gathering at the door, letting her know the bell was about a minute away. Sitting back in her chair, she crossed her arms as she replied to the second male.

'-You guys are way out front, usually, Onii.-' she rolled her eyes.

-Well, Reno and I are outside now. Zack and Cloud are heading to the front to get the car, and Kai went home early to check on his mom.-' the male known as 'Onii' answered as the bell rang. Patience sighed as she stood up and walked out to meet up with two males. One had fiery red hair and blue eyes while the other was unmistakably Patience's brother - with brown hair and blue/grey eyes (in which the blue was prominent rather than the grey like Patience's eyes).

Patience smiled as she walked to the pair with a grin. "You guys are so lame for not letting me up a grade."

"Heya, cutie!" the redhead grinned at her, ruffling her hair as best as he could.

"Reeenoooo..." Patience whined quietly. "Let's just go home."

"Say, Patience!" a male voice called in an all-too-common tone at that time, and Patience paused long enough to glare at the young male coming her way, the male freezing in his spot and walking away, before turning and starting for the doors that would lead her to her friends. Sighing, she knew it wasn't going to be easy with graduation only months away...


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo, here is the second of many mixed drabbles that seem to fit together. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Senior Year's Drabbles**

**-::Chapter Two::-**

The day was yet again coming to a close as Patience sat in class. It was a little louder than usual, as it was Thursday. _'Horrible day it can be.'_ Patience thought as the teacher, Coach Hinagana, conversed with a few of the boys. Rolling her eyes and commenting under her breath about how immature teenage boys could be, she slipped in an ear-bud and turned on her mp3 player, giving a smile when the song "Roommate from Hell" by MC Lars came on. _'The day's getting better already.'_ She thought to herself. Opening the project the class was on, she waited patiently – very uncharacteristic of her despite her name – and typed a story as she felt ideas come to her. Mainly it was blog entries, but she was finally beckoned by her online instincts and opened her fan-fiction account and sent a message to one of her favorite authors. Almost as instantly as she had sent it, a small tap resounded on the door of the room, causing grey/blue eyes to lift and look at the door before standing up as Hinagana opened his mouth to ask her to get it. Just a pain of sitting close to the door, it seemed. That and the coach knew he could count on her to do what he asked.

Opening the door, she smiled gently at the new students standing at the door. The school had been like that place in that Gaia-awful series 'Twilight' she'd heard about. All the fuss was over three kids that had all transferred from different towns. She stepped aside to let the three into the room. A small boy who looked too young to be in high school, with multi-colored hair and magenta eyes was first, followed shortly by a girl who was deadly in a beautiful way. Patience had never seen anything like her. Ebony locks fell in tight spirals around a tan face and emerald eyes stared out dully. The last of the group was a second girl, with brown wavy hair and eyes. "Come in." Patience urged the girl, who silently shifted into the room.

"Ah, so the three newbies are mine indeed." Hinagana said, taking the first schedule. "Yugi is it?" gaining a nod, he motioned to where Joey and Tristan were. "You'll sit by Wheeler." he said dismissively, handing the paper back and reaching for the raven girl's paper. "Miyuzaka, you'll sit at the desk behind Leonhart." The ebony haired girl turned to look at where Hinagana pointed, then nodded and took her seat with a grin.

Patience watched both with a bored expression as she watched the timid female of the group.

"Cissnei, huh? Cute name, kid. You'll sit_ by_ Leonhart." Hinagana said, despite the quirked brow of Patience's response. The little brunette glanced over and silently took her seat next to Patience, looking at the keyboard. After a few minutes, Patience grinned.

"Nice ta meet ya, Cissnei. Name's Patience Leonhart." she said.

Cissnei looked at her and gave a soft smile. "Nice to meet you too." she greeted before blinking and looking around at the gaping seniors of the class. "Uhhh...what's their problem?"

"I talked." Patience chuckled under her breath. "We're making a doctor-character walk. If a need any help, let me know, huh?" Gaining a sheepish 'Okay,' Patience gave a faint smile and went back to work...


End file.
